Tohth
|ja_kanji = トト神 |user = Boingo |namesake = (Egyptian god) |type = Bound Stand Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |destpower = E |speed = E |range = E |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E }} is the Stand of Boingo, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Description Tohth appears as a comic book which even non-Stand users can see and interact with. The comic is called "Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventures," and adopts a peculiar, whimsical art style, comprised of distorted representations of the characters and the environment complete with abstract symbols or similar stylistic quirks.Chapter 189, 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo (1) The comic book narrates the future in a childish way with enthusiastically and childishly written texts punctuating the comic-book. It represents the Egyptian God , the god of writing, alluding to the Stand's ability to print the near future onto its own pages. Ability As a mere foretelling comic book, Tohth is not suited for direct combat at all but is a valuable tool if one wants to take the upper hand in any situation. Thanks to it, the Joestar Group was almost killed in Aswan by OingoChapter 190, 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo (2) and in Cairo by Hol Horse.Chapter 221 Hol Horse and Boingo Part 5 Prediction Tohth's ability is to predict the future. The book is mostly filled with blank pages, but as time passes, more pages will fill up, predicting coming events up to several minutes ahead in the future. Moreover, the predicted events will be relevant to the reader, thus an artist reading the book has read his own future death while Oingo reads about his future attempts at assassinating the Joestar Group. Boingo claims the events depicted in the comic-book are guaranteed to always come true;Chapter 191, 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo (3) in all its appearances, the predictions happen without fail, although sometimes in a roundabout way. For example, while it depicts Jotaro's head being split up by a blast, it is Oingo, with the appearance of Jotaro, who is blasted apart by his bomb.Chapter 192, 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo (4) However, Tohth only predicts key events without showing what happens between them or significant details. Because the drawings are incomplete and the narration texts misleading, everything Tohth predicts is subject to interpretation. For instance, Tohth stated that Hol Horse would kick a woman, after which she would be thankful and give him all her jewelry, leaving out the fact that Horse would do so to save her from being stung by a poisonous scorpion.Chapter 217, Hol Horse and Boingo Part 1 Furthermore, it only predicts up to several minutes in the future meaning that an action that seems beneficial may have consequences later. Because of the comic-book, Oingo mugged a man he thought was easy prey, but the man later came back with several thugs to beat him up. This makes Tohth incredibly difficult to use. If someone were to not act as the comic-book predicted, even by accident, such as when Hol Horse shot two minutes ahead without realizing it, Boingo claims that they would be punished and events would conspire to make the predictions true at the expense of the offender.Chapter 218, Hol Horse and Boingo (2) Thus Hol Horse was shot by his own bullets through the page depicting Jotaro being riddled with bullets, making the predictions true in a way while almost killing Hol Horse. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Tohth.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Touristdeath.png|Tohth predicts the tourist's death Tohthjoestar.png|Stardust Crusaders as depicted in Tohth Jotaroded.png|Tohth predicts Jotaro's "death" |-| Anime= Thoth in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Tohth's initial appearance Tohth card.png|Tohth's Egypt 9 Glory Gods card Tohth joestargroup.png|The Joestar Group (Polnareff, Joseph, Jotaro) as depicted in Tohth Tohth joestargroup2.png|The Joestar Group (including Avdol and Iggy) as depicted in Tohth Hol horse in Tohth.png|Hol Horse and Boingo as depicted in Tohth Tohth jotarodeath01.png|Tohth's first prophecy of Jotaro's death Tohth woman prophecy.png|Tohth predicts Hol Horse will kick a woman and be rewarded for it Tohth bullets.png|Tohth predicts Emperor's bullets will be fired into a pipe, killing Jotaro Tohth shot.png|Both Tohth and Hol Horse are shot by Emperor's bullets Tohth stats.png|Tohth's stats Khnum Thoth silhouette.png|Khnum and Tohth's silhouette from the JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Trivia *Araki was inspired to create Tohth by thinking about his own future at the time, having recently been married.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT *Tohth's form as a comic book is a reference to The Book of Thoth, which was a book said to have been written by the Egyptian God Thoth, and is said to contain knowledge of how to talk to animals as well as the ability to perceive oneself as a God, or having supernatural abilities, similar to the idea of a Stand. *In the Japanese version, Tohth can also be read as Thoth (トト Toto). Because of this, the artbook JoJo 6251 romanizes it as such. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Tool Stands